<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fox, The Serpent and The Vulture by Tintentrinkerin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838904">The Fox, The Serpent and The Vulture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin'>Tintentrinkerin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M, Squirting, fem!Jack, gender swap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean crave something and Jack is just willing to give it to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fox, The Serpent and The Vulture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a joke, really. </p><p>Neither Sam nor Dean meant anything by it when, in a whiskey driven conversation, they told Jack about the "girl thing".</p><p>"What’s the girl thing?", Jack asked, totally unimpressed by whiskey. </p><p>Alcohol never affected him really. Sam and Dean laughed about it, nudged each other, like they sometimes did. Looking at each other sneakily. It made Jack jealous and happy at the same time. Dean leaned forward and almost fell off the couch but Sam had his back. </p><p>"Easy."</p><p>"I’m easy."</p><p>"Yeah, I know."</p><p>Dean snorted and brushed Sam’s hand away. </p><p>"So, listen, Jackyboy. Sam and I once opened one of the locked rooms here in the bunker. The whole room was full with black magic stuff. We found vials with cum-"</p><p>Sam interrupted, "How about you leave the gritty details and tell him about the girl thing."</p><p>"Yeah, right. The girl thing."Dean chuckled. </p><p>He had a slight squint when he was drunk and Jack loved this detail about him a lot. </p><p>"We’ve found something that looked like a normal wooden box. Well, I thought it’s just a damn wooden box, what could happen? It had no symbols, no runes, nothing that would tell you to keep your frickin’ hands off the thing, you know? And it felt light, nothing clattering inside. So I opened it. And whoosh! Next thing I know is Sam and I had boobs."</p><p>Jack frowned.</p><p>"Just boobs?"</p><p>Sam cleared his throat and intervened before Dean could say any more. </p><p>"No, not only boobs. We were kind of… sex swapped. We were girls."</p><p>It looked like Sam wouldn’t like the topic of having boobs and Jack didn’t ask any further. He knew Dean would spill more information sooner or later like he always did when he had half a bottle of Jim or Jack or whoever. </p><p>"Yeah and it was awesome, kid. Having boobs is the bomb, you can just, you know? Touch yourself all day? I spent a lot of time playing with my nipples."</p><p>"He did."</p><p>"Sam, did you play with your nipples, too?"</p><p>A fine, sticky spray of whiskey blew across the room when Sam spat his drink in surprise. Dean had to help him, pat his back and make him drink some water before Sam could really answer to that. </p><p>"He didn’t", Dean laughed, still rubbing Sam’s back, "I played with his nipples. And his p-"</p><p>"Dean! Jack, you go to bed, I think we shouldn’t have any more whiskey."</p><p>Sam was still coughing up and Jack worried he might really swallowed too much alcohol. Jack once choked on soda, it was icky. </p><p> </p><p>Later when Sam brought Jack to his room, Jack waited five minutes before sneaking out again. As usual, Dean’s door stood open just enough to peek through. Jack sometimes did that. He didn’t mean to peep on the brothers, it just happened one day and now here he was. Again. </p><p>"Damn, I would kill to eat some pussy", Dean groaned, rolling in the sheets. </p><p>He was naked completely and obviously horny, his cock was hard and Jack’s mouth watered at the sight. Now he could see Sam come out of the ensuite bathroom, naked as well. Sam’s cock was bigger than Dean’s, and when Jack compared it to his own, he also outclassed the Nephil. Jack loved looking at Sam and Dean like this, he loved seeing them fuck. </p><p>He could hear Sam sigh, see him rub his full, deliciously hard length two times before crawling on Dean’s bed. </p><p>"Yeah, sometimes some pussy would be nice."</p><p>Sam gripped Dean’s hair and bent his head back. Jack could hear Dean groan and saw his toes curl when Sam’s hand wrapped around Dean’s cock and jerked him in a hard and fast pace. </p><p>"Fuck, Sammy…"</p><p>"I would love to have some pussy, too, brother. Your pretty hole is so tight and hot, but it’s not wet itself, lubricating is so time consuming."</p><p>Sam spat in his hand and then continued jerking Dean, who was whimpering now, burying his face on Sam’s broad, heaving chest. </p><p>"Sammy, I’d love to see you fuck a girl…"</p><p>"I know, I know, you dirty little cuck… you nasty pervert. It’s never enough for you…"</p><p>The way Sam talked to Dean made even Jack painfully hard. </p><p>And that’s when Jack tiptoed back to his room. First he got off on the sight of such a subby Dean and a dominant, calm, and adamantine Sam. When Jack would focus on it, he could even hear Dean’s whimpers and moans, and for God’s sake he could hear these dirty things Sam whispered in Dean’s ear, about what a filthy whore he was. Jack could hear the grunting, oh fuckfuckfuck, the grunting made him cum twice. Usually, when the brothers were done having sex, Jack would always retreat and let them have their cuddling and whisper the sweeter nothings in privacy. </p><p>In this very heated and whiskey drenched night Jack decided to give it a go. </p><p>It was easy, way too easy, when Jack thought about it thoroughly. Sometimes Sam was maybe right, using his powers for shenanigans like this was a bit risky, stupid, useless? </p><p>They said, they missed a girl in bed.</p><p>The only logical conclusion to Jack was, if he wanted to please the brothers (and he wanted to!), to become a girl. Finally make them notice Jack as a sexual being. </p><p>God dammit, all Jack wanted was to finally get fucked.</p><p>Dean draws his gun first when he sees the girl sitting in the library. She’s buried in a book, glossy honey blonde hair falling down like a curtain, hiding her face.</p><p>"Who are you? Show yourself!", Dean commands. </p><p>Weapon on the ready, Dean steps down the stairs and approaches her, but when she looks up he feels like he is in some weird dream. He lowers the gun and opens his mouth. It takes a breath or two before he processes what he sees.</p><p>"Jack?"</p><p>Jack, or the female version of Jack, smiles at him and gets up. She’s slender, but has well rounded, big breasts and wide hips. Dean gulps. Jack is a pretty boy, but he is a hell of a stunning woman. If it’s really him.</p><p>"Yes, it’s me."</p><p>His voice is high and clear as a bell, hair is long and thick, reaching down to his hip. Jack turns around two times and shows off his body to Dean. </p><p>"Do you like it, Dean?", he asks. </p><p>Dean raises his eyebrows and he feels a tingle. That’s not possible. He’s not hot for Jack. No no. </p><p>"You look pretty, but-" Dean must lower the gun. "Why are you- I mean? How? Did you touch a cursed object?"</p><p>Jack laughs. Oh dear, that sounds so sweet.</p><p>"No, I wanted to try it. Be a girl. You made me curious, to be honest. With the boobs thing."</p><p>"Yeah, right. The boob thing."</p><p>Dean roughly remembers this night a few days ago when he definitely dropped too much information. Again. It always happens when he gets drunk, comfortable and maybe a bit horny. What really puts Dean off here is that female Jack wears a mini skirt and a crop top. Overall he reveals a lot of his body. Sam would definitely act all motherly now and give Jack something to put on. Just so Sam could hide he’d be turned on by that sight as well. It was like Jack could read minds. That Sam and Dean just didn’t get the girl thing out of their heads. How could he know?</p><p>Dean has even downloaded a dating app to maybe look for a girl interested in having a threesome with him and Sam. </p><p>"I’m glad you like it. Pink is my color, I think. And white. Oh, and gold. Doesn’t it suit me? What do you think?"</p><p>"Uh", Dean says. <em>Very</em> <em>clever</em>, <em>Winchester</em>.</p><p>This is when Sam finally comes to the rescue. </p><p>"What’s going on here? Dean what- What is that?"</p><p>"That is Jack", Dean says.</p><p>"I see that", Sam replies, also a little confused, "but why are you female all of a sudden?"</p><p>They settle the argument about why and how Jack became a girl, just like that. He told them he just wished for it to happen and after an hour of sleep he woke up like this. </p><p>Both Winchesters are intrigued. Dean can’t even hide how attracted he is to Jack’s appearance, Sam is more distant, but Jack is able to feel both of their heartbeats if he wants to. And their bodies are ooze sex hormones in doses that would even make humans smell and jump at it. </p><p>They smell sweet and tangy. Jack knows it, he smells it a lot around the bunker. He would describe it like the smell of black berries and juniper if someone asked him to put it in over-embellished words. </p><p>It’s deeply satisfying to see them squirm and reek of lust. Jack needs to be careful though. He knows it’s a very fine line he’s tumbling along.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the same evening and the mood shifts. </p><p>Whiskey time again for Dean. He’s chugging lots and Sam is doing a lot of booze, too. Jack is pretty sure it’s their way of coping, soften the edges of the new situation but all they do is go deep down the rabbithole. The inhibition threshold sinks with every sip of whiskey. </p><p>Jack didn’t change his clothes, he’s still wearing the white crop top and the pink tartan miniskirt, his thighs decorated with stockings. He likes the golden jewellery, it’s shiny and warm in the dim light of the lamps in the library. But what he did… he put off the bra and the thong he was wearing this afternoon. </p><p>So far, he’s modest, or appears so, legs crossed and clinging on his whiskey tumbler. He’s a trap and ready for one of the Winchesters to finally take the bait. He’s here, he’s willing and both of them lick their lips by just looking at him. Sam is so disciplined, avoids Jack’s gaze but Jack knows he’s looking between Jack’s thighs. He imagines how warm and wet Jack would be. </p><p>It’s Dean, who breaks the seal then, like Jack thought. Maybe he would’ve done it himself, if Dean didn’t go forward.</p><p>"I wonder what your boobs feel like."</p><p>Sam’s breathing stops. Jack rejoices.</p><p>"You want to touch them?", he offers, bending forward, now revealing his cleavage to the brothers and it’s obvious he doesn’t wear a bra. </p><p>There’s a moment of insecurity, Dean and Sam exchange a very telling look. </p><p>"Yeah wanna", Dean slurs. </p><p>Jack looks over to Sam. </p><p>"You wanna touch them, too?", he asks hopefully.</p><p>Sam just looks at him with dark eyes, his jaw clenched, lips a thin line. </p><p>"I guess that’s a no?", Jack now teases. </p><p>He gets up and climbs in Dean’s lap, grabs his head and presses Dean’s face in his cleavage. There’s half hearted fightback before Dean leans in and utters muffled curses on Jack’s skin. Jack is sensitive, even more than as with his male body, and he can feel Dean’s excitement grow in his pants. With a satisfied sigh Jack looks over to Sam.</p><p>Invites him. Lures him.</p><p><em>Come</em> <em>on</em>, <em>Sam. I</em> <em>know</em> <em>you</em> <em>want</em> <em>it</em>. <em>You</em> <em>want me</em>.</p><p>Dean’s hands wander over Jack’s skin, makes him sigh and tingle between his legs. One hand is worming under the seam of Jack’s miniskirt, slides down the curve of his mound and then stops. Dean moans and pulls back. His green eyes are beaming with arousal. Jack grins. </p><p>"Shit, you’re not wearing panties."</p><p>"No, I’m not. You like it?"</p><p>"You bet I do!"</p><p>Dean’s hand is warm and rough, feels strong. Jack unzips the miniskirt at the back and loosens the seam to make it easier for Dean to slide his hand deeper. Both gasp at the sensation when Dean rubs Jack’s clit, just slightly. Jack’s hips jerk up. It feels great. Raw. Intense. Jack’s hand cups Dean’s, encourages him to continue. </p><p>"Dean", Jack whispers against Dean’s cheek. "It feels so good."</p><p>Sam gets up. It’s a sudden movement and Dean and Jack flinch simultaneously. Jack looks up in Sam’s face and he damn, he looks angry. Barely containing something primal, rageous. </p><p>"Sammy, you good?", Dean slurs, looking up at his brother. </p><p>He’s swaying gently, like in a subtle breeze. Without another word Sam drags Jack away from Dean and throws Jack over his shoulder. Jack is so surprised, he can’t even fight back or resist.</p><p>"You’re coming with us, Jack", Sam says, his voice sharp and low. </p><p>Oh God, yes. That’s the tone Jack wants to hear. </p><p>"Where are you taking me?", he asks, head dangling down, nose brushing Sam’s back. </p><p>Sam’s hands hold Jack tight, one on his thigh, dangerously close to Jack’s buttcheeks, the other around Jack’s now tiny shoulders. </p><p>"To bed", is all Sam says. </p><p>Jack is let down. Not in a soft or gentle way, it’s more another throw on the bed. He feels like he’s become prey and Sam is the predator. </p><p>The mattress is hard, harder than the one in Jack’s bed. He doesn’t mind at all though. Lying on his back Jack gets up on his elbows and looks over to the brothers. Sam towers over Jack like a dark broad mountain. Jack loves the sight of Sam, he always has. Since the day Jack was born. Sam was the first person he did ever see. His picture would always be the first thing he’d think about when he woke, when he fell asleep and all the daydreaming in between. He gasps softly while Sam takes off the skirt that’s already hanging on his hips crookedly. Sam looks up. Oh this grin. It gives Jack violent shivers. </p><p>"Dean? What do you think? Who should eat this pussy out first? You? Me? Hm?", Sam purrs while he gets up to peel himself out of his shirt and plaid. Dean does the same. His ears are beaming red and Jack feels for Dean’s heart, beating like a hummingbird. He’s nervous. That’s cute and unusual, Dean didn’t lose his cool that easily. Only Sam would always appear even calmer. Even now. </p><p>"I want Dean first", Jack whispers. </p><p>Sam raises an eyebrow. Looks at Dean. Dean smirks and says:</p><p>"I don't mind."</p><p>Jack reaches for Dean while Sam lays down beside them. Dean's weight feel calming for Jack, who gets shivers and an ohsobeating heart himself. When their lips touch and Dean's tongue slides in Jack's mouth both start moaning. Jack's hips thrust up in a sudden jolt of heat. He knows it's arousal, he kept jerking in his hand when he masturbated to the thought of Sam and Dean fucking. But this feeling is so much more intense. It's a heat that feels like his belly is swelling first, then clenching together. Dean tastes of whiskey and honey, it's a pleasant taste mixed with his sweet heavy scent of desire. Jack pulls Dean closer and moans softly in his open mouth. His legs open freely for what's to come. </p><p>"Damn, Jack… you make me feel all dizzy…", Dean groans. </p><p>Jack chuckles quietly and combs his hair. </p><p>"Please go down on me", he says. "Show me how you treat a girl."</p><p>There's a growl. It's Sam's. Jack is wildly aware that he's watching them, rubbing his cock through his pants. And Dean does what Jack pleads him to, he slides down Jack's now soft body, covers it in kisses. It makes Jack thrust up again and sigh in pleasure. This is his first time, it doesn't scare him at all. He's aroused, he's hot, enjoyable shivers all over. Dean's fingers feel over Jack's thighs, rub gently. He takes his time to explore Jack a little. Kiss his belly button, his hips and over Jack's hairless mound.</p><p>"You even shaved for us, look at that", Dean purrs. </p><p>Sam's hands pull up the crop top and reveal Jack's full and round breasts. His nipples are hard already and when Sam bends over to suck them Jack jerks up again. </p><p>"It's so good", he moans, breathless. "Don't stop. Claim me."</p><p>It makes Sam growl again, show his teeth and bite Jack's sensitive nipples. Dean's face disappears between Jack's legs. Jack has of course basic knowledge of the male and female body, he knows what Dean is about to do. He read that some women like, some don't.</p><p>Dean's warm and pliant tongue slides between Jack's labia, exploring slowly but it's enough for Jack to whimper and cover his mouth with a hand. He's so loud!</p><p>"No, no. Don't."</p><p>Sam forces Jack's hand away.</p><p>"You sound so sweet, Jack. Your girl voice is as wonderful as your usual one."</p><p>Oh how is Sam so gentle and so cruel at the same time?</p><p>Jack can't answer, he's too distracted by Dean's warm tongue licking up and down his labia and then meeting the clit. Jack feels like he's about to die. Explode. Combust. He fists the sheets and his legs kick helplessly. </p><p>It's wonderful, agonizing. Jack wants to get away from Dean's tongue that licks along his pussy and on the other hand he wants grip Dean tighter, force his tongue inside and make him fuck Jack. Slowly, Dean's lips cup Jack's clit. He sucks on it. Just slightly. There's not much suction needed to make Jack go crazy.</p><p>"Fuck… oh…"</p><p>Dean's fingers brush along Jack's trembling thighs and then, Jack feels one finger sliding inside. Dean groans against Jack's clit and pulls back for a moment.</p><p>"Fuck, you're so wet."</p><p>Dean slides finger in and out, slowly, enjoyable and arches it. </p><p>"Is she now? Let me feel it."</p><p>Sam's hand lingers down and pushes Dean's hand away. Sam's finger is bigger. Longer. But Dean's is deliciously thick. Stretching him. Sam feels for Jack's vagina and rubs his insides softly. </p><p>"You're right. Jackgirl here is soaking wet. Damn, I bet you taste like heaven. Come, have a lick."</p><p>Jack licks his own juice off Sam's finger, sucks it, while Dean sucks on the swollen and sensitive clit. He adds another finger. It hurts a bit, but Jack is too excited to give a damn about it. Dean's finger and his tongue make him lose control over his voice. </p><p>"More", Jack whines, "gimme more, Dean, I wanna cum… I wanna cum so bad…"</p><p>Both brothers utter their pleasure noises, soft moans from Dean and a guttural deep sound coming com Sam. Dean’s fingers stretch Jack apart and after a few thrusts that feel like he’s still holding back, he starts fucking Jack with his fingers. It’s a hard rhythm and the arched fingers rub a sweet spot inside Jack. The pressure builds and builds and he’s thrusting against Dean’s fingers, wants to feel them deeper, harder, more. His tongue circles around Jack’s clit, and that’s what drives Jack crazy the most. It feels like an open flame held against sensitive skin. His fingers tangle in Dean’s hair, pulling it. Pulling them closer together. Dean’s grinding the mattress now, moans dripping over his lips while sucking and licking Jack into new heights. </p><p>"I’m gonna cum", Jack cries, "oh God I’m gonna…"</p><p>Dean’s movements are almost frantic now and his moans turn into hoarse and deep growls. Jack’s eyes roll back, but Sam forces him to look him in the eyes. </p><p>"Look at me, baby", Sam whispers, "Let me see how you cum…"</p><p>Jack moans loudly, too turned on to care. The tension in his body reaches the maximum and then, with a sudden and heavenly feeling of release Jack cums. He looks in Sam’s dark eyes while his body arches and his legs kick, his hips thrust against Dean’s face. </p><p>It’s a feeling of being blown away completely, the convulsions of his body shake him violently and then, after the first big boom Jack falls back in the sheets, fingers still entangled with Dean’s hair. </p><p>The mattress feels wet around his buttcheeks and when Dean looks up, he smirks and says, obviously very pleased, "Who thought Jackgirl would be a squirter."</p><p>"He is?", Sam asks and looks down at Dean.</p><p>He notices Dean’s wet face and when Dean pulls out his fingers - Jack winces and feels empty - he shows that his hand and arm are wet. Jack’s juices are running down Dean’s wrist and chin and drip on the mattress.</p><p>"Not much, but… yeah. We can work on that."</p><p>Jack feels embarrassed and covers his face with one hand.</p><p>"Is that good or bad? Oh God I ruined the sheets."</p><p>Sam chuckles and kisses Jack’s forehead.</p><p>"It’s nothing bad, not at all. It turns us on, actually."</p><p>"A lot", Dean adds. </p><p>Jack sighs in relief. </p><p>"Oh, good. I was worried for a moment."</p><p>Dean gets up and lies down beside Jack, he’s in the middle of the Winchester’s now, Sam nibbling on his neck and Dean’s hand gropes Jack’s tits, which doesn’t feel bad at all. It feels great. He gets to kiss each of them, feel their tongues and hungry mouths. Their aching for more and Jack is aching as well. There’s so much he wants to try while the spell lasts. </p><p>"Fuck me", he mumbles at Sam’s lips, feeling for Dean’s hand. "Both of you."</p><p>They need to contain themselves but Jack can sense their heartbeats, jumping wildly and oh god, that sweet heavy smell they ooze from every pore. He turns to Sam, one hand is still wrapped around Dean. </p><p>"You first", he whispers, "you get to have your cock in my pussy first.."</p><p>"As you wish, sweetheart", Sam coos, pressing a kiss on Jack’s lips. </p><p>It’s such a tender gesture, Jack wonders how Sam manages to stay that calm when Jack and Dean are the ones being over excited. Sam gets up and pulls his pants plus underwear down and damn, he’s big. Jack has only seen him from afar until today but now he sees how thick he is. Oh, holy son of God, will he be able to take it? Dean kisses Jack’s shoulder, but Jack feels how he peels himself out of the rest of his clothes, too. </p><p>When Sam mounts Jack, it feels like the room gets suddenly darker, Sam is just huge in every sense of the word. It’s thrilling and Jack feels his hips grind against Sam’s. They share a breathless kiss before Sam pulls away and spreads Jack’s legs. </p><p>"Damn, you’re so wet, I bet that’s not gonna hurt at all. But if it does, tell me."</p><p>Jack nods. He doesn’t mind a bit of pain if that means to finally feel Sam all the way inside. </p><p>Sam looks at Dean. </p><p>"And you, babe. Look closely how I stretch her for you. Are you jealous already?"</p><p>They exchange a glance and a hint of a smile. It’s their game, Jack knows. And he loves to be part of it and give both something they desire. It’s more than just about the sex, Jack knows. </p><p>Dean then looks down on himself, slightly stroking. He’s even thicker than Sam; the sight makes Jack shiver in anticipation.</p><p>"Yes, a bit, Sammy…"</p><p>"I wish you had such a tight wet pussy, it’s so much better…"</p><p>Dean’s eyes turn wet, but he loves it, Jack can see it all over, Dean is beaming. </p><p>Sam wraps his cock, holds it steady. Jack watches him closely, how he comes closer and then Sam’s tip rubs over Jack’s clit and he moans. It feels good, the friction itself is already making him ache for an orgasm again. </p><p>Sam’s cock slides in, inch after inch. The stretch hurts, but Jack is indeed so wet, so slippery, Sam goes all the way in. He groans and Jack’s fingernails scratch his arm. </p><p>"Oh fuck,... Sam…!"</p><p>Dean moans and almost squishes Jack’s long thin fingers with the pressure. Jack wraps his legs around Sam’s hips and even lets him glide in a tiny bit deeper. </p><p>"Hurts?"</p><p>"Yes, but not very much. Keep going…"</p><p>Jack relaxes, but his legs press Sam close, there’s no way he can retreat much now. </p><p>"Come on, touch her clit, babe", Sam whispers to Dean.</p><p>And he does as wished, Jack loves it and encourages Dean "Yes, touch me, please, I wanna cum again… feel my swollen clit, rub it."</p><p>It drives Jack crazy, how both of them now stimulate his body, rub and circle his clit and Sam’s delicious big cock is pounding inside him. </p><p>"Sam.. Sam, I wanna… I wanna ride you", Jack moans, feeling the climax coming, but it’s not enough just yet. He needs more. </p><p>"Hmmm, yes, sure, baby… Can do that…"</p><p>Sam pulls out and lies down, Jack straddles him and uses his hand to let Sam penetrate him the right angle. He puts his hands beside Sam’s hips and starts moving, starts showing off his boobs and Sam touches them while thrusting up. Fuck, Sam is a sight! It makes Jack even wetter and Dean kneels him now, reaching forward and rubbing Jack’s clit through two of his fingers.. Jack cries and leans against Dean’s chest. He’s covered in sweat already. Dean’s other hand fists Jack’s hair. It’s all over the best thing Jack could ever think of, being in the middle of the men he wants so bad. </p><p>"You’re so big, Sam, so fucking big… I can’t…", Jack cries and gasps for air, "I’m gonna cum already…"</p><p>"That’s it, baby, yes that’s it, cum on my cock… Make me wet, babygirl."</p><p>Jack shudders, the nickname makes him feel girly and small, but also divine. Sam loves it. Dean loves it. Jack loves it! The feeling of pressure and tension grows and grows, Jack’s movements stagger, but he needs more and more. Harder. Dean’s fingers are drenched in Jack’s wetness and his clit feels like it’s bursting. And then Jack cums on top of Sam. Dean holds him up that he won’t fall over, presses his fingers in Jack’s sensitive, now over stimulated skin. Sam’s fingertips dig deep in Jack’s hips as he thrusts up. He looks like he’s about to break into violence, Jack knows this facial expression. When Sam is hunting a thing down and he owns it, before breaking its neck. Jack shudders and mumbles sweet and encouraging nothings. </p><p>"Yes, Sam, please fill me up, I want your cum inside me... Give it to me!"</p><p>Sam growls and then slams his cock inside Jack, it makes him tumble and needs to grip Dean's hands to hold him steady, then Sam cums. His sounds are animalistic and raw, Jack loves every second of it. From behind, Dean’s raging erection presses against Jack’s ass and he knows it’s time also for him. Jack crawls off Sam, who is breathing heavy, hissing when he slides out of Jack’s dripping wet and stretched vagina. But he rolls to the side and lets Jack have the space he needs. He’s on all fours now, wiggling his butt against Dean.</p><p>"I know you want it, come here and fuck me… use your brothers’ cum as lube, huh?"</p><p>It’s a surprise - Dean pushes Jack’s back down, makes him to arch it and then even forces his face in the pillows. Jack moans, overwhelmed, but definitely turned on. Dean is way rougher than he appears, his cock slams into Jack’s dripping vagina like a battering ram, makes Jack cry and plead. Not to make him stop. Jack wants more. Needs more. God, he wants it to hurt, he wants to feel Sam and Dean until tomorrow. </p><p>"Yes, like that… Dean! Yesyesyes… FUCKYES!", Jack cries out, muffled through the fabric of the pillow. </p><p>"Yeah, fuck her thoroughly", Sam coos.</p><p>Kissing sounds.</p><p>"Ruin her for everyone else but us…"</p><p>Dean grunts and with a few hard thrusts he spills inside Jack, his fingernails must leave marks on his hips and ass, like Sam’s did already. He collapses onto Jack’s back and Jack relaxes, breathing heavy but he’s fine.</p><p>"Sammy", Dean whimpers, "Oh no, ah,... yes!"</p><p>"What are you guys doing?", Jack asks, there’s too much weight on him right now to turn around.</p><p>"Ah, just fingered him a bit through his orgasm." </p><p>Sam sounds utterly pleased with what he did and obviously it’s the right thing, because Dean is still shaking, his softening cock slowly slips out of Jack’s pussy. </p><p>"Damn, you guys are kinky…"</p><p>Dean laughs in a low croaky voice.</p><p>"You have no idea, sweetheart. Not yet."</p><p>When Dean finally gets off Jack and rolls beside him, Sam behind Dean, spooning him, Jack breathes in and out, eyes closed. His long glossy hair is a mess and when he opens his eyes for a moment, he looks at Dean with a satisfaction that’s beyond anything Jack ever hoped for. </p><p>"It’s pretty awesome, being a girl. I mean, being a girl in this household."</p><p>Dean brushes some strands of blonde hair out of Jack’s face and grins. </p><p>"Yeah, that was pretty amazing…", he admits. Sam kisses his shoulder and nods.</p><p>"It was. Thank you."</p><p>Jack blushes.</p><p>"No need to thank me, I wanted it as bad as you."</p><p>The brothers look at him, at first Jack thinks, they’re smug, but actually they just look very satisfied. Lush.</p><p>"How long will you stay like this?", Sam asks. </p><p>"I can uphold a shapeshift up to the next new moon", Jack adds. "It’s nothing that causes me a lot of work, it’s a simple spell."</p><p>"Simple, yet effective."</p><p>Jack laughs.</p><p>"Effective indeed."</p><p>After a few moments of silence, Jack feels wetness all over his body and when he gets on his arms to stand up, he feels it running down his legs.</p><p>"I’m oozing", he says, looking at Sam and Dean.</p><p>This time the grin is damn smug.</p><p>"Just the way we like it."</p><p>Another breathing silence.</p><p> </p><p>"So, when’s the next new moon?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>